Amor Inventado
by lettyrin
Summary: Exagerado, eu sou mesmo exagerado.. adoro um amor inventado! Eu nunca mais vou respirar, se vc nao me notar.. me perdoe Rin.. Exagerado, jogado aos seus pés!
1. Maior Abandonado

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha não me pertence.

**Amor Inventado**

Maior Abandonado

Estava lá, tocando seu violão e ouvindo o irmão encher o saco logo cedo.

-"Maldição Sesshoumaru, preciso de dinheiro! Hoje é o show do Cazuza!" berrava o adolescente revoltado com a sociedade, politicamente correto, Inu Yasha.

-"Acho que também vou.. não gosto muito de Cazuza mas.. estou precisando esfriar a minha cabeça." Respondeu calmo e um tanto quanto triste.

-"É.. boa idéia. Depois do que aquela 'mala' fez com você, imagino como se sinta. Depois que Kikyou me largou, não sabe como fiquei feliz depois de começar a namorar Kagome. Ela tem uma amiga Sesshoumaru.. que também é solteira e também curte o som que curtimos. Com certeza ela irá lá hoje. O nome dela é.. Rin. Ela é gata também." Disse tentando animar o irmão.

-"É.. quem sabe. Eu vou sim. Quem sabe essa tal de Rin aí não cura o meu problema.. tome o dinheiro. Compre dois ingressos, eu também vou." Disse tirando a carteira do bolso e dando o dinheiro ao irmão. Estava muito deprimido.

-"Valeu mano! Volto antes do jantar pra me arrumar pro show, e trago os ingressos também. Vai ficar fazendo o quê hoje à tarde?" perguntou contando o dinheiro nas mãos, pra ver se dava.

-"Nada.. vou ficar ensaiando essas músicas. Achei umas cifras 'batutas' por aí.." respondeu virando a pagina de uma pasta, para ler a cifra de uma música de Renato Russo.

-"Legal. Você é bom nisso, continua treinando mesmo. Quem sabe um dia não se dá bem por isso.." respondeu dando um tapinha nas costas do irmão mais velho.

-"Ah.. se eu tiver sorte. Toco por que gosto mesmo. Agora pára de encher o saco e vai lá comprar os ingressos vai." Respondeu irritado, queria ficar sozinho.

-"Tá beleza meu.. foi mal." Respondeu de volta e saiu.

-_"Aquele beijo era mesmo o fim.. era o começo.. e o meu desejo.. se perdeu de mim."_ Cantava uma parte da música 'A Cruz e a Espada', Renato Russo. Cantou para Kagura. Não sentia mais desejo por ela, amor por ela, nada por ela. Ela não merecia sentimentos dele.

Trocava os acordes com destreza. Nasceu em uma época em que Renato Russo, RPM, e toda a música de vanguarda liderava. Os pais ouviam os veteranos, e ele e Inu Yasha acabaram por tomar gosto também. Os avós vieram do Japão, mas os pais nasceram no Brasil, e conseqüentemente, eles também. Cresceram com os costumes brasileiros, mas sem esquecer a tradição. Ainda treinava o kendo, como o pai ensinara. Apesar do pai já ter morrido, a presença dele ainda estava lá. Em Inu Yasha e em Sesshoumaru. Cresceu ao lado do irmão e da mãe adotiva, que se prontificou a cuidar dele quando a sua mãe biológica morrera e o pai casou-se de novo. Inu Yasha agora tinha 16 anos, e já era fã de Cazuza desde a época que ele era do Barão Vermelho. Sesshoumaru preferia os veteranos. Mas não custava experimentar o som dos novatos né? Resolveu dar uma volta. Ficar pensando em gente que não presta não ajudaria. Avisou a mãe que meditava na sala, vestiu uma camiseta regata e saiu.

Passeando pelo bairro, viu uma camiseta de um preto desbotado, um cinza escuro. Sem mangas, do jeito que ele gostava. Entrou para ver quanto custava, levaria com certeza. Iria com ela no show à noite.

Pediu a camiseta para a vendedora, experimentou e gostou do resultado. Afinal, com aquele corpo sarado.. que roupa não ficaria bonita?

Pagou e continuou seu passeio. Estava pensando em fazer aulas de bateria. O irmão já fazia aula de guitarra, bateria seria legal. Era adolescente ainda, mas sentia que seu caminho era a música.

Preferiu ir tomar uma coca-cola. Rumou para o shopping, tinha um perto de sua casa.

Olhando as vitrines, viu mais uma coisa que o agradava. Um boné. Não gostava muito de bonés, mas aquele era bonito. Era preto, com uns desenhos meio rabiscados em branco. Parecia um par de asas, o nome da marca. Não importa o que era, ele gostou e comprou o boné também. Fazia uns 6 anos que não usava um boné..

Ficou pensando em Rin. Como ela seria? Se era amiga de Kagome, era gente boa. Lembrou-se de Sango, uma outra amiga dela. Nunca vira Rin junto, e se vira, não sabia que era ela. Mas também não se lembraria.. _"Se o Inu Yasha disse que ela é gata, é por que deve ser mesmo.." _pensou. Todas as namoradas do irmão eram bonitas. Ex-namoradas né.. se bem que a única que realmente gosta dele é a Kagome. _"Ainda bem, simpatizo com ela."_

Ficou pensando em como ela deveria ser. A aparência não importava tanto. Queria que ela fosse divertida, extrovertida. _"Afinal, os opostos se atraem.."_ pensou com ironia. Sabia que ele era tímido. Mas se era recomendação do irmão, não era mala, feia, nem patricinha. Inu Yasha só andava com gente legal. Curtia os amigos dele, mas como gostava de solidão, raramente saía com eles. E sempre perguntavam por ele. Talvez agora estivesse na hora de sair do casulo..

O tempo foi passando e ele ainda passeava pelo shopping, procurando por algo que ele não sabia o que era. Alguma coisa interessante.

Avistou alguém conhecido de longe na livraria. A visão avantajada ajudava muito. Era Kagome, e Sango também.

Entrou lá para dar um oi a elas, diria que ia ao show nessa noite.

-"Sesshoumaru! Tudo bom? Que milagre, você está fora de casa.. o que te deu hein?" Kagome vinha sorridente cumprimentá-lo.

-"Estou bem sim Kagome.. estou pra fora hoje pois vou ao show com vocês. Tudo bem?" perguntou meio tímido para ela.

-"Claro que sim Sess.. vou levar uma amiga hoje. Ela está morando conosco na república apesar de ser mais nova, muito gente fina ela. A Rin." Disse a ele.

-"Sim eu sei.. Inu Yasha me contou. Estou mesmo precisando conhecer gente nova.." respondeu deixando a entender que queria conhecê-la.

-"Aham.. vou falar com ela hoje. Você vai gostar dela Sess. Ela é muito engraçada! E linda também! Não é mesmo Sango?" pronunciou o nome Sango um pouco mais alto para que ela saísse da sessão de livros de história. Sango era fanática por histórias e mitologias. A amiga ouviu e veio correndo, pediu desculpas a Sesshoumaru por não tê-lo notado, mas ele nem ligou. Achou engraçado até.

-"Eu estava falando sobre Rin a ele Sango." Kagome disse para que a amiga continuasse, e ela entendeu.

-"Éééééé.. Rin é linda! Vai gostar dela Sesshoumaru.. muito melhor que aquela cobra da Kagura! Disse piscando um olho e deixando Sesshoumaru mais à vontade com aquela conversa.

-"Nossa.. parece que ela é perfeita hein. Ela.. ela é tímida? Eu gosto de mulheres que têm iniciativa.. ela tem?" perguntou um pouco tímido ainda.

-"Tem sim! Rin só teve um namorado até hoje. Um babaca aí, que teve o que merecia. Ela está um pouco revoltada com os homens. Impressione-a hoje Sesshoumaru! Não vai ser difícil.. ela está carente. Você também. É a união perfeita!" Kagome disse com expressão de felicidade e os olhos brilhando com a possibilidade quase certa.

-"Ela gosta de violão?" ele perguntou.

-"Se ela gosta? Ela AMA! Toca tão bem quanto você! Aliás ela estava querendo falar com você esses dias. O Inu Yasha comentou um dia que você era muito bom, e ela está querendo alguém pra ver se ela está indo bem. Alguém que entendesse mesmo. Ela vai ficar muito feliz quando souber que você vai ao show hoje!" respondeu cada vez mais feliz por saber no que aquilo ia dar.

-"Caramba.. ela é a minha alma gêmea.." disse sorrindo já.

-"Não tenho mais dúvidas. Quero ficar com ela hoje, amanha, quero que ela namore comigo." Disse muito feliz para as duas, e pediu conselhos de como agir à noite para que ela gostasse dele.

-"Seja você mesmo Sesshoumaru. Ela vai te adorar." Kagome respondeu deixando-o confiante.

-"Está bem então. Até daqui a pouco!" disse já indo embora. O tempo passou e ele deveria ir para casa, jantar, tomar um banho e ir para o show.

oOo

Kagome e Sango também foram embora. Feliz por saber que Rin teria uma nova companhia.. alguém que prestasse. Por que Inu Yasha e Miroku.. eram difíceis. Inu Yasha era muito ciumento mas era um fofo. E Miroku era um safado mas deixava Sango derretida quando mandava flores a ela.

Sesshoumaru parecia ser mais maduro. Ou mais sofrido.. não importava. Não diriam nada a Rin, senão ela não iria ao show. Deixariam ocorrer tudo normalmente, como combinaram com Sesshoumaru.

Chegaram em na república e viram Rin treinando uns acordes novos no violão. Ela deu um breve 'oi' e continuou o que estava fazendo.

Kagome sentou-se ao lado dela e começou uma conversa:

-"Rin, o irmão do Inu, aquele que manja de violão, ele vai no show hoje."

-"Sério? Que bom! Hoje mesmo eu marco um dia dele vir aqui pra ver se eu tô indo bem.. será que ele não me daria aulas?" perguntou mais para si mesma do que para Kagome.

-"Não sei, conversa com ele hoje. Ele é bacana." Respondeu sorrindo para Rin.

-"É, hoje eu falo com ele." Respondeu de volta, sorrindo e voltando a tocar o violão.

-"Nossa já está tarde! Temos que jantar logo e nos arrumar pro show!" disse Sango quando olhou para o relógio, que marcava 22:15 h.

E foram as 3 comer algo rápido, tomarem banho e se arrumarem. Como sempre, Kagome se atrasava no banho e prejudicava as outras duas. No fim quando todas estavam prontas, ficaram esperando Inu Yasha e Miroku passarem para pegá-las.

oOo

Sesshoumaru já estava pronto. Estava com a sua camiseta nova, uma calça jeans bem escura, tênis também esportivo e ficou em dúvida se punha ou não o boné. Achou melhor não pôr e chamou por Inu Yasha para irem logo. Iriam buscar as meninas com o seu carro, passaria para pegar Miroku, e depois as garotas. Veria Rin pela primeira vez. Deu uma última olhada no espelho, levemente orgulhoso do que via. Sabia que era bunito. Mas era tímido. _"Quero só ver como vou beijá-la hoje.." _pensou. Torcia pra que ela tomasse a iniciativa. Pelo menos dessa vez.

-"Caramba Inu Yasha, vamos logo! A fila já deve estar enorme!" gritou para o irmão que gritava de volta que já estava indo.

Inu Yasha desceu e viu aquele boné em cima da mesa. Gostou e colocou na cabeça, não se importando de quem era. Só podia ser de Sesshoumaru, mas se ele não estava usando, não ficaria bravo, e não ficou mesmo.

Entraram no carro e passaram no apartamento de Miroku, que era muito perto de sua casa.

Graças aos deuses, o rapaz já estava esperando na porta, evitando mais atrasos.

-"E aí cara!" perguntou Inu Yasha ao velho amigo já.

-"Beleza?" dessa vez foi Sesshoumaru que perguntou. Já conhecia Miroku faz tempo também.

-"Tô bem caras.. e vocês?" perguntou de volta.

-"Também.." responderam juntos.

-"Tomara que a Sango deixe que ficar com ela hoje.. ela ainda está invocada com aquela brasileira que me deu mole aquele dia. Eu nem fiquei com ela.." disse com expressão triste.

-"Não é pra menos né baka.. você é um hentai." Disse irritado para o amigo.

-"He he.." Miroku respondeu, junto com uma gota ao lado da cabeça.

-"Chegamos." Sesshoumaru disse, descendo e tocando a campainha.

Ouviu-as dizendo "Eles chegaram!", e afastou-se da porta ouvindo também o barulho de chaves abrindo-a. Ficou ansioso para ver quem era Rin.

Viu Kagome saindo, e depois Sango. E por último, de costas trancando a porta, uma menina um palmo mais baixa que ele, com belas pernas e uma cintura linda. Quando ela se virou..

-"Essa é a Rin Sesshoumaru! Aquela que quer que você dê uma olhada se ela está tocando bem o violão.." disse o mais naturalmente possível.

-"O-Oi Rin." Disse pasmo pela beleza dela e inclinando-se para aquele beijo na bocheca, aquele de cumprimentos. Sentiu o perfume dela.. delicioso.

-"Oi Sesshoumaru.. tudo bem?" perguntou educadamente.

-"Sim.. e você?" perguntou não resistindo e dando uma breve olhada ao decote dela. Uma blusa branca de alças finas e um decote comportado, mas bem ajustado ao busto bonito que ela tinha. Estava de saia jeans, estava de cabelo solto, estava sem maquiagem, natural, linda.

-"Também." Respondeu sorrindo como sempre fazia. Não notou quando ele se derreteu com o sorriso dela.

-"Vamos indo então.. lá nos conversamos melhor." Rin disse tirando-o do transe e fazendo-o voltar ao carro pra levar a todos ao tão esperado show do garoto dourado de Ipanema.

Foi no banco do passageiro, junto com ele. Os casais iam atrás, ou quase casais né.

-"Saia de perto de mim Miroku. E tire essa mão boba daí antes que ela faça o que não deve."

-"Ai Sangozinha.. você é tão brava.. você sabe que eu te amo.." Miroku se fez de santo.

Sango não respondeu. Apenas bateu nele para que ele ficasse quieto e parasse de falar besteiras.

-"Você não aprende mesmo Miroku.. baka." Disse Inu Yasha, deixando o amigo ainda mais irritado.

-"Chegamos galera." Disse Sesshoumaru parando o carro, e deixando seus olhos seguirem a garota esbelta que se levantava do banco. "_Que curvas.."_ pensou enquanto ela fechava a porta e o chamava para ir também, parecia que ele tinha se esquecido..

-"Vamos Sesshoumaru!" disse sorrindo e abaixada para olhá-lo nos olhos pela janela ainda aberta.

"_E que sorriso.." _pensou de novo e dizendo que já estava saindo.

Entregaram os ingressos para o cobrador depois de um tempinho na fila.

Quando entraram, Inu e Kagome combinaram com Miroku e Sango de deixarem os dois sozinhos para conversarem melhor. Estavam todos contando com a união deles.

-"Então Sess.. ah, posso chamar você de Sess?" Rin perguntou normalmente, estava tranqüila mesmo.

-"Pode sim.." respondeu tímido. Estava feliz por ela estar começando uma conversa.

-"Vamos para o bar Sess, quero tomar uma coca antes do show começar, e assim dá pra gente trocar umas idéias." Disse arrastando-o pela mão, até o bar.

-"Uma coca por favor." Ela pediu ao barman.

-"Duas." Pediu Sesshoumaru já tirando o dinheiro da carteira para pagar.

-"Ei, eu pago a minha, obrigada!" disse também tirando dinheiro de sua carteira.

-"Obrigado." Sesshoumaru agradecia o troco que o barman lhe entregava, junto com as 2 cocas. Sorriu vitorioso e divertido para Rin.

-"Fico te devendo essa então.. valeu!" agradeceu-o dando um beijo na bochecha. Tinha simpatizado com ele desde que o vira.

Ele ficou bobo com aquele simples gesto de agradecimento. Resolveram sentar-se ali mesmo no balcão para conversarem.

-"Você não bebe?" Rin perguntou curiosa para ele.

-"Não costumo. Não gosto de beber pra ficar bêbado.." respondeu normalmente, era verdade.

-"Isso é bom. Isso é muito bom.. acho ridículo aqueles garotos que bebem pra se divertir. Eu não preciso de bebida pra me divertir.. tenho amigos ótimos." Respondeu animada.

-"Ei, quantos anos você tem?" ela perguntou tomando um gole da coca.

-"Tenho 19. E você?" perguntou já mais tranqüilo com a presença dela.

-"17. Sabe, eu tô precisando de alguém que manja de violão pra me ensinar uns truques aí.. e seu irmão disse que você é muito bom." Disse indo direto ao assunto.

-"Ah.. eu faço uns barulho lá.. mas sei tocar. Kagome disse que você também é ótima.." disse tomando outro gole da coca gelada.

-"Ah ela disse? Ela fala demais." Disse revirando os olhos. Conhecia Kagome.

-"Rin.. vou no banheiro, já volto. Me espera aqui?" disse já se levantando.

-"Espero sim, fica 'sussa'." Respondeu sorrindo e bebendo mais coca.

-"Já volto então." E foi para o banheiro. Só foi lá para pensar em como dizer a ela que queria ficar com ela, namorar com ela. Pensou por um bom tempo, e como não chegou à conclusão alguma, resolveu voltar, mesmo um pouco inseguro.

Quanto estava se aproximando do bar, viu que Rin estava dando um tapa em um cara drogado, e bêbado, muito bêbado. Deduziu que ela precisava de ajuda e correu até ela.

O infeliz a agarrou à força e tentou beijá-la. Tarde demais. Beijou foi uma mão pesada que desferiu um murro muito forte em sua cara.

-"Saia de perto da minha namorada!" gritou para o rapaz bêbado que tentava se levantar para uma briga.

Rin arregalou os olhos ao ouvir isso, mas entendeu o que ele pretendia. Mas não esperava o que vinha a seguir.

-"Ah é? Duvido! Vem cá gata, que eu sou melhor do que esse idiota aí se achando o todo poderoso."

Sesshoumaru puxou Rin contra o seu corpo. Prensou-a nele com o braço por volta da cintura dela. Rin olhou assustada para ele, mas deixou o corpo falar mais alto. Sabia que era necessário, e ele era lindo e legal mesmo. Já tinha sentido atração por ele desde o primeiro momento juntos.. deixou o olhar nervoso e tímido dele invadir os seus olhos calmos. Deixou que a distância entre seus rostos fosse vencida lentamente, até que os lábios e línguas se encontrassem em um ardente beijo. Era tão real que Sesshoumaru se esqueceu do por quê estar fazendo aquilo. Não quis saber do bêbado, não quis saber de timidez. Rin estava correspondendo tão alto ao seu beijo, que se sentiu confiante. Apertou-a mais contra o seu corpo e ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço. Só pararam por que faltou ar..

Ela sorriu ao olhar para ele. Ele manteve a expressão serena por uns segundos. Tempo suficiente para ser pego de surpresa por um segundo beijo, vindo dela. Tinha adorado a atitude dela.

E quando separaram os rostos novamente, manteram-se presos um ao outro por aquele abraço que apertava seus corpos. O peito dela no dele. Os dois corações acelerados.

-"Você beija muito bem." Rin disse ainda perto do rosto dele, sorrindo e deixando-o à vontade naquela situação. Sacou que ele era tímido.

-"Eu que o diga gata.." respondeu com uma expressão satisfeita, deixando-a feliz.

-"Você que é um gato.. bem que Kagome falou." Disse secando-o da cabeça aos pés, deixando-o orgulhoso.

-"É. Ela também disse que você era linda." Respondeu feliz por estarem juntos, e ainda abraçados.

-"Hm.. ela me paga depois. Por não ter me avisado que tudo isso ia acontecer." Disse num tom levemente irritado, mas feliz por ter acontecido isso tudo mesmo.

Ele continuou olhando-a apaixonado.

-"Me beija mais uma vez.." pediu de olhos fechados e indo ao encontro da boca quente dele.

-"Você quer mais é?" perguntou divertido, interrompendo-a.

-"Quero." Respondeu olhando com desejo para a boca dele. Pensando que dessa vez ele a beijaria.

-"Então namore comigo Rin." Disse um pouco (bastante) adiantado, mas precisava dizer. Foi amor à primeira vista.

-"Você está falando sério?" perguntou séria para ele. Seria possível mesmo? Ela nunca deu chances assim para mais ninguém depois de seu ex. E isso já fazia muito tempo.. achou que ele fosse especial. E pelo jeito era mesmo. Ou simplesmente.. irresistível.

-"Eu nunca minto." Respondeu sereno a ela, olhando-a nos olhos.

-"Mas nós acabamos de nos conhecer.." ela ainda não aceitava, queria ter certeza de que ele estava sendo sincero.

-"E de nos beijar. Não acredita em amor à primeira vista?" perguntou divertido a ela, convencendo-a.

-"Hm.. acredito. Mas vou pensar no seu caso. Você tem chances.." respondeu sorrindo. Aceitaria, mas não queria que ele pensasse que ela era fácil.

-"Tudo bem. Amanha quando eu for na sua casa te ver tocar violão, você me diz a resposta. Mas fique comigo esta noite.." pediu sorrindo discretamente, um sorriso feliz.

-"Sim.." respondeu e beijaram-se de novo.

Ouviram a voz do cantor dizer boa noite ao público. Viu que Rin pulava de alegria, era fã das músicas dele.

-"Pena que não consigo ver direito.." reclamou um pouco triste. Queria ver o cantor direito.

Sesshoumaru apenas a olhou pelo canto dos olhos, e de surpresa, pegou-a no colo e colocou-a sentada sobre seus ombros, como muitas pessoas faziam. Rin ficou super feliz, e agradeceu-o milhares de vezes. Ainda bem que ela não era pesada. Curtiram aquele show juntos. Nem se lembraram dos outros, que com certeza sumiram de propósito.

Sesshoumaru gostou de Rin. E Rin gostou de Sesshoumaru. Mal sabiam o que o destino reservava aos dois..

**Minna-san! **

**Resolvi arriscar.. tenho ouvido muita musica desses caras, da musica de vanguarda**

**Gosto MUITO do cazuza, e amo de paixão o RPM**

**As letras são perfeitas.. o titulo dos capitulos serão sempre nomes de musicas deles.. principalmente do cazuza **

**Menos o nome da fic. Eh um trechinho de um verso da musica 'Exagerado' do cazuza.. musica que vai ser marcada nesse fic :x !**

**Eu espero q gostem! Eh um cap bem curto, mas tah tarde e minha mãe tah me mandando ir dormir.. os próximos serão mais longos**

**E jah to escrevento o 3° cap de memories of titanic.. faltam 7 paginas soh :D**

**Mandem mais reviews ii**

**I ahh mitz-chan, aviso aki i aviso lah no 3° cap de memories depois ok?**

**Akele negocio de separar cenas**

**Eu tava usando um acento de 'tio' akela cobrinha, e um asterisco no meio **

**Mas parece ki o site não aceita.. ¬¬**

**Eu so novata**

**Num sei NADA xDDD**

**Soh o básico do básico xD**

**Então foi mal **

**Tava separadinho direitinho.. mas o site num colaborou comigo o.o mas td bem xD a partir do 3° cap jah vai tah td certinho..**

**E não tenho nem idéia ainda do final desse fic**

**E aki o sesshy num vai ser akele cara sem expressão.. e ele e o inu se dão bem! Eu sie, eh bem diferente da realidade mas eu kis ousar um pouco xDD**

**Eu espero q gostem **

**Resolvi arriscar.. **

**Obrigada pelos reviews lah na memories.. madem aki tbm please ii**

**Heheh xDD**

**Bejosssss :D**

**By le! **


	2. Carente Profissional

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha não me pertence.

**Amor Inventado**

**-**

Carente Profissional

-

Cazuza cantava sem parar, a voz rouca contagiava com alegria o público jovem.

Foi quando ele começou a cantar uma música do seu tempo com o Barão Vermelho..

´Tudo azul  
No céu desbotado  
E a alma lavada  
Sem ter onde secar  
Eu corro  
Eu berro  
Nem dopante me dopa  
A vida me endoida

-"Eeee.. essa é a música do Sesshoumaru." Inu Yasha comentou entre gritos (estavam no meio da galera..) para a namorada, e para o casal amigo.

-"Também né, depois do que aquela mocréia fez com ele.. ele ficou 'mó' deprimido.." respondeu Kagome, com pena do quase, mas já adotado, cunhado.

-"Dane-se.. parece a Rin deu um jeito nisso. Você viu como eles se beijaram aquela hora? Pareciam dois namorados já!" respondeu feliz pelo irmão, para a namorada.

-"Não se preocupem pessoal.. o Sesshoumaru ganhou na loteria. Vai saber cuidar dela e ela dele." Miroku disse sorrindo maliciosamente, ao lembrar-se de como Rin era bonita.

-"Baka." Disse Sango deixando uma veia saltar em sua testa.

-"Calma Sangozinha.. você sabe que você é a mais linda de todas.. senão eu não estaria namorando com você. E você é doce, gentil, delicada.." continuou fazendo elogios a namorada enquanto a abraçava pela cintura.

-"SLAP! Mentiroso!" Sango disse dando um tapa nele. Sabia que aquilo era só conversa, apesar de saber que também tinha ponta de verdade..

-"Você não aprende mesmo sua besta." Inu Yasha disse ao amigo que ria bobo com uma marca de tapa na cara.

-"He he.." respondeu com gotas na cabeça, o safado Miroku.

oOo

´Eu mereço um lugar ao sol  
Mereço  
Ganhar pra ser  
Carente profissional

Levando em frente  
Um coração dependente  
Viciado em amar errado

-"Antes de eu te conhecer.. essa era a minha música." Sesshoumaru disse olhando para a moça que estava de mãos dadas com ele.

-"Não acha que está sendo precipitado? Acabamos de nos conhecer! Não nego que estou gostando muito de você.. mas você já está tão apaixonado assim por mim!" Rin perguntou rindo, mas um pouco séria também.

-"Não acho não. Foi amor à primeira vista Rin. Você é a minha alma gêmea. Você gosta de violão, você gosta do som que eu gosto, você gostou de mim quando me viu, você-" foi interrompido por um beijo rápido, pego de surpresa.

-"Tá bom tá bom.. eu gostei sim de você. Você é legal.. é cavalheiro. Até puxou a cadeira pra eu me sentar! Você é um fofo." Disse enlaçando o pescoço dele com os braços, olhando-o com carinho.

-"Linda.." ele respondeu sorrindo pra ela.

-"Mas diga-me Sr.Misterioso.. por que essa era a sua música?" perguntou curiosa para ele.

-"Minha ex.. nunca foi carinhosa comigo. E só me fez sofrer.. mas nem penso mais nela. Não vale a pena. E a música era minha, por que já faz um certo tempo que terminamos. Mas eu fiquei sozinho, me tranquei em casa e não conheci mais ninguém.. aí hoje meu irmão me encheu o saco por que queria dinheiro pra comprar ingresso pra esse show.. e me falou de você.. e por algum motivo eu senti que deveria te conhecer.. depois dela eu fiquei com algum tipo de bloqueio com relação ao amor.. às garotas. Mas resolvi criar coragem e voltar a viver de novo.. e sabe de uma coisa? Valeu a pena. Eu estou aqui com uma garota linda, que não é interesseira nem patricinha, e que me deixou louco só com um sorriso. Um simples sorriso Rin.. Acredite ou não Rin, você é perfeita.. e eu te quero.. eu quero alguém que eu possa chamar pra um abraço quando eu estiver triste, alguém pra cuidar e que cuide de mim.. eu vou te fazer muito feliz Rin.. não tenha dúvidas disso.. eu só preciso de uma chance. Pensa com carinho na resposta de amanhã.."

Ee respondeu sério.. e ela se sentiu tão pequena e frágil conforme olhava nos olhos dele.. dava pra sentir que cada palavra era verdadeira.. sentiu uma vontade enorme de dizer sim logo, mas tinha uma outra idéia. Sentia vontade de abraçá-lo contra o peito e dizer-lhe que vai cuidar dele..

´Eu mereço um lugar ao sol  
Mereço  
Ganhar pra ser  
Carente profissional

-"Ei.. se é uma pessoa assim que você quer.. você encontrou.. nós somos iguais Sesshoumaru.. eu também sou uma carente profissional. Mas disfarço isso.. meu ex também fez coisas que não devia.. e é por isso que eu nunca mais tive alguém depois dele. E eu acho que se eu deixei você me beijar.. me abraçar.. é por que você é quem eu estava procurando.. e a gente sente quando encontra a alma gêmea.. e com o pouco que eu sei sobre você, já sei que você foi feito pra mim.. eu vou cuidar de você.. contanto que você também cuide de mim.."

Acabou abrindo o jogo com ele. Não sabia por que confiava tanto nele a ponto de dizer coisas assim, coisas que nem Kagome, nem Sango sabiam. Ela era tão animada, divertida, que ninguém pensaria que esse comportamento era uma fuga das saudades de ter alguém pra dizer 'eu te amo', alguém pra ligar pra ela e dizer que estava com saudade.. pra dar um beijo de boa noite.. coisas simples, que traziam tanta felicidade.

Sesshoumaru apenas deu um sorriso quase imperceptível, junto com o olhar mais carinhoso que poderia dar. Agora ele sabia que tinha alguém.. alguém só para ele..

E a abraçou contra o peito, fazendo um delicado carinho no cabelo dela.. Rin sentiu vontade de chorar com o toque dele.. ele era tão atencioso.. diferente de todos os grosseiros que ela havia conhecido. Um carinho tão simples desses, e ela já estava se apaixonando. A simples sensação de segurança naquele abraço reconfortante, dilacerava e preenchia o coração entristecido dela..

Rendeu-se ao choro, agora tinha alguém para cuidar dela..

-"Não chore linda.. eu estou aqui pra você.. só pra você.." Sesshoumaru disse abraçando-a mais forte e dando um leve beijo na cabeça dela.

Rin chorou mais ainda quando ouviu isso. Não cabia em si de felicidade por ter encontrado o que acreditava nunca mais ter, e se lamentava com tristeza por não tê-lo conhecido antes..

"_Como pode ser tão perfeito? Como ele pôde mexer tanto assim comigo.. com tão pouco.. ele me fez tão feliz.." _pensava sorrindo escondida no peito dele.

-"Rin. Olhe pra mim." Sesshoumaru pediu com os olhos molhados, sofria por vê-la tão sensível.

-"Oi.." ela respondeu olhando confusa para ele. Estava apaixonada por uma pessoa que conhecera a poucas horas..

-"Eu amo você. E eu vou cuidar de você.." disse segurando delicadamente o queixo dela. Uma lágrima solitária dele passeou pelo rosto. Sorriu para ela, mesmo chorando.

Enquanto ele derramou uma lágrima, ela derramava várias, agora com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, feliz por ter alguém só para ela finalmente. Abraçou-o forte, como se já se conhecessem e esse fosse um reencontro.

-"Linda.." ele disse retribuindo novamente ao abraço dela. Era uma provação muito grande para os dois. Duas almas sofridas, cheias de amor para dar, e ninguém para receber.. não tinham mais dúvidas de que eram feitos um para o outro.

Rin gostava do jeito como ele dizia 'linda..' para ela.. o ex a chamava de qualquer coisa, até xingando. Nunca a chamava por apelidos carinhosos.. quem diria que com tão pouco, ele faria tão diferente..

-"Eu.. eu aceito namorar com você." Disse segura de si.

-"Sério..?" ele perguntou ficando com uma expressão assustada-feliz no rosto tão lindo.

-"Sim.. você me convenceu." Respondeu revirando os olhos e fazendo biquinho, numa brincadeira pra tirar aquele clima de choro logo.

-"LINDA!" gritou e pegou-a pela cintura, deu um giro com ela e tomou-a nos braços de novo para AQUEEELE beijo.. atitude de garoto apaixonado. Era como ele estava não era?

Rin sorriu largamente para ele quando pararam de se beijar. Viu que ele não fazia questão de esconder ou disfarçar a felicidade. Era um fofo mesmo..

-"Então.. mudando de assunto.. que horas você poderia ir lá na república amanhã?" ela perguntou a ele, pendurada em seu pescoço.

-"A hora que você quiser linda.. sou todo seu." Respondeu sorrindo docemente, fazendo um carinho no rosto dela.

-"Hm.. todo meu, a hora que eu quiser?" ela perguntou duvidosa e divertida.

-"Sim gata. Só seu, a hora que você quiser." Respondeu com um sorriso malandro e um olhar encantador.

-"Que bom.. por que eu gosto de passar o dia ao lado do namorado.. grudada. Eu espero que não se importe.. tem muita gente que não curte isso." Ela disse um pouco receosa se ele era ou não um namorado bem companheiro.

-"Eu também Rin. Por mim eu passaria todos os minutos do dia com você.. eu gosto de companhia, de atenção. Sou um namorado muito raro.." disse fazendo carinha de cachorrinho sem dono. E era verdade mesmo tudo aquilo.

-"Own.. que lindo!" Rin se derreteu com a carinha de coitadinho que ele conseguia fazer. Era uma gracinha!

-"Bom, já que você é meu 24 h por dia.. quero começar agora. Me leva pra tomar sorvete?" ela pediu sorrindo como uma criança.

-"Rin, são 1:45 da manhã." Ele respondeu com uma gota na cabeça. Era tarde demais para tomar sorvete.

-"Ah.. mas você disse que-" parou de falar quando ele disse que a levaria.

-"Vamos logo então, temos que voltar depois pra buscar os outros." Disse pegando na mão dela e a puxando para fora.

"_Nossa.. nunca que Hiko teria me levado pra passear quando eu pedisse.."_ ela pensou um pouco triste. Mas não pensaria mais no ex. Tinha alguém que a queria bem agora..

-"Rin, onde vai ter uma sorveteria aberta agora?" ele perguntou abrindo a porta para que ela entrasse, e depois indo para o banco do motorista.

-"Hm.. não sei. Ah! Tem aquela gelatteria italiana que faz spagetti de sorvete! E o queijo ralado é chocolate branco raspado! É uma delícia Sess, vamos lá!" ela disse feliz. Adorava aquela sorveteria, deveria estar aberta ainda. Era sexta a noite e eles recebiam muitos clientes.. estaria aberta sim.

-"Certo.. e onde fica isso?" ele perguntou parando no sinal, esperando que ela respondesse enquanto o sinal não abria.

-"Ah sei lá, por aí!" ela respondeu confusa, não sabia direito onde era.

-"Isso ajuda muito Rin.." ele respondeu dando uma gostosa risada dela. Era engraçado.

-"Ah Sess.. seu chato. Não sei onde fica, mas se formos pra república, de lá eu sei chegar." Ela disse certa de que se lembraria.

-"Beleza, pra república então.." ele disse pisando no acelerador e disparando no sinal quando este abriu.

oOo

-"Sess, você é um fofo. Obrigada por me trazer aqui." Ela disse dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

-"De nada linda.. vai ser gostoso tomar sorvete com você. Tô afim de ver como é esse spagetti aí.." disse passando um braço pela cintura dela e entrando juntos na gelatteria.

Decidiram pegar o de chocolate. Era o preferido dela, e ele também gostava do sabor.

Rin chamou-o para mostrar como era feito o spagetti. O sorvete era colocado em uma máquina, e já saía em forma de fiozinhos no prato. Sim, era servido em um prato! E depois, a mulher ralou um tabletinho de chocolate branco por cima. Perguntou se gostariam de mais alguma coisa no sorvete.

-"Não não está bom já! Obrigada!" Rin respondeu pegando o prato e Sesshoumaru pegou duas colheres. pediram um frapé de capuccino para acompanhar o sorvete. Uma refeição muuuito doce.

Rin pegou uma colher, encheu de sorvete e colocou na frente da boca de Sesshoumaru.

-"Abre a boquinha.." ela pediu rindo. Foi engraçado a cara que ele fez.. uma gotinha pendeu sobre sua cabeça, mas abriu a boca e quando Rin estava colocando a colher com sorvete dentro da boca dele, ele mordeu de leve o dedo dela junto.

-"Aii! Seu ruim!" ela disse rindo, fingindo estar brava. Sesshoumaru caiu na gargalhada. Rin era uma graça mesmo.

-"Agora é sério.. pode me dar sorvete na boca." Ele disse sorrindo calmamente.

Rin acreditou e deu sorvete na boca dele. E ele aceitou.

-"Que bonitinho.." ela disse enquanto ele abocanhava outra colher.

-"Agora é minha vez. Abra a boca Rin." Ele pediu todo bonitinho para dar sorvete na boca da namorada também.

Rin abriu a boca normalmente, esperando a colherada de sorvete. Quando ele estava se aproximando com a colher, moveu lentamente o rosto para os lados, de modo que Sesshoumaru não conseguia colocar o sorvete na boca dela, arqueou uma sobrancelha e deixou que uma gota pendesse em sua cabeça. Rin não agüentou e começou a rir dele.

-"Rin. Você é uma palhaça mesmo." Ele disse com tom sério e ao mesmo tempo divertido.

Ela finalmente deixou que ele desse sorvete na boca dela. E ficaram assim, dois pombinhos apaixonados e bobos na presença um do outro.

O tempo foi passando.. e eles nem se lembraram. E QUANDO lembraram.. era bem tarde.

-"Meu Deus! São 2:30 h já! O show já deve estar acabando!" Rin se desesperava, as amigas iriam encher o saco dela a noite inteira.

-"Calma linda.. com certeza eles ainda estão lá se divertindo." Disse calmo e sorrindo para ela, e se levantando para pagar a conta.

Pagou e voltaram para o carro, rumando de volta ao show.

Se desesperaram quando viram que já haviam fechado o lugar. Olharam com olhos arregalados um para o outro.

-"Caramba.. será que eles pegaram um táxi?" Rin pensou em voz alta.

-"É, devem ter pego." Sesshoumaru pensou nessa possibilidade, e com certeza seria isso.

-"Vou te levar pra república Rin, suas amigas já devem estar te esperando." Ele disse engatando novamente a marcha e indo para a república.

-"Certo.. elas devem estar lá mesmo." Respondeu mais tranqüila.

O percurso um pouco demorado até a república foi preenchido com conversas, sorrisos e apelidos carinhosos.

-"Chegamos." Ele disse já saindo do carro para abrir a porta para a namorada, e se despedir dela.

-"Obrigada por me trazer Sess. Você é um anjo sabia?" ela perguntou sorrindo e o abraçando.

-"A noite foi maravilhosa.. muito divertida mesmo." Ela continuou, e ele só ouvia, apaixonado.

-"Terão muitas outras minha linda.." ele disse olhando-a com carinho e a abraçando pela cintura.

-"Lindo.." ela disse também olhando-o com carinho.

-"Sess.. tá tarde. É melhor você passar a noite aqui, é perigoso sair pelas ruas essas horas da noite.." ela disse preocupada.

-"É! Passe a noite aqui! Inu Yasha e Miroku também estão aqui!" gritou Kagome de uma janela bem alta. Estava observando a conversa.

Rin e Sesshoumaru deixaram uma gota pender em suas cabeças.

-"É, a mãe avisou que ia ficar fora esse final de semana! Disse que ia numa excursão pra meditarem numa praia aí com aquele grupo dela lá.." (Izayoi era uma hippie, totalmente zen e relax. Uma maluca que ouvia música alta e era muito compreensiva. Uma mãe muito engraçada, definitivamente) gritou Inu Yasha numa outra janela.

-"Ei! Cale a boca!" um vizinho saiu na varanda ao lado da casa e jogou um sapato na cabeça de Inu Yasha.

-"Ora vá pro inferno seu besta!" Inu Yasha retrucou ainda gritando.

-"Eu quero dormir moleque!" o vizinho continuava.

-"Dá pra parar com essa gritaria!" agora uma vizinha velha e emburrada aparecia do outro lado da casa.

Inu Yasha continuava a implicar com os vizinhos que só queriam um pouco de silêncio.

-"CALA A BOCA!" a vizinhança toda gritou para o garoto revoltado, que se encolheu atrás da namorada.

Rin, Sesshoumaru e Kagome viram gotas escorrerem de suas cabeças.

-"Entra Sesshoumaru, ninguém quer dormir ainda! Vocês poderiam tocar umas músicas pra gente." Ela gritou lá de cima agora.

-"CALA A BOCA!" novamente a vizinhança gritou, dessa vez para Kagome.

Kagome sumiu da janela botando pragas naquele bando de chatos.

-"Bem.. já que é assim, eu passo a noite aqui sim." Respondeu por fim, sendo puxando pela mão da namorada.

-"Kagome teve uma boa idéia. É raro isso nela, mas parece que hoje ela só teve idéias boas. Vamos tocar um pouco de violão.. eu faço uma comidinha pra gente e ficamos treinando na sala com os outros." Disse sorrindo para ele.

-"Hm.. de mãos dadas hein.." Sango comentou quando os viu entrar. Estava sentada com Miroku deitado em seu colo.

-"É.. nos estamos namorando!" Rin dizia com os olhos brilhando. Sesshoumaru se achou o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

Os momentos seguintes se seguiram de expressões "ai que lindo! Ai que fofo! owwwwnnn que gracinhaaaa!" vindos de Kagome e Sango.

Depois de um tempo conversando e tocando violão, decidiram comer alguma coisa. As meninas já haviam convidados os três para passarem o final de semana na república, já que a mãe de Inu Yasha e Sesshoumaru estaria fora. Miroku morava sozinho, então não teria problema ele passar uns dias na república também.

-"Gente, o que vocês querem comer?" Rin perguntou para os amigos, era uma das únicas ali que sabia fazer comida. Kagome era um desastre e Sango fazia poucos pratos, mas os poucos que fazia eram muito bons.

-"Ah Rin.. faça o que você quiser. Tudo que você faz fica delicioso!" Kagome disse, sendo apoiada pelos outros.

-"Você cozinha é?" Sesshoumaru perguntou surpreso.

-"Cozinho. Sei fazer um monte de coisas.." respondeu orgulhosa e divertida.

-"Hm.. legal hein." Ele respondeu olhando-a maliciosamente e sorrindo.

-"É, Rin é pra casar! É ela quem toma conta aqui da república." Kagome disse sorrindo, e se divertiu quando a amiga quase engasgou quando ouviu que era 'pra casar'.

-"Concordo." Sesshoumaru disse sorrindo para Rin. Ela ficou envergonhada só de pensar nessa possibilidade. Se bem que.. estavam tão apaixonados.. não duvidava que isso poderia sim acontecer.

-"Quer vir comigo Sess? Quero ver se você sabe fazer alguma coisa." Ela disse desafiando-o.

-"Ora claro que sei. O que você sabe de comida eu sei de batidas.. fiz um trampo durante um tempo, só fazendo batidas exóticas em festas de faculdade.

-"Tem vodka aí?" ele perguntou para as donas da casa.

-"Tem. Mas nunca bebemos." Sango respondeu séria, não gostando da cara que Miroku fez quando ouviu a palavra vodka.

-"Temos sake também. É mais fraco, bem docinho." Sango acrescentou, agora sorrindo.

-"Então beleza.." ele respondeu satisfeito. Só precisaria de algumas frutas, e groselha.

Sesshoumaru e Rin foram para a cozinha, preparar o aperitivo.

-"Rin, tem morango, kiwi, groselha e suco de laranja?" Sesshoumaru perguntou, e também pediu licença para fuçar nas coisas pra fazer as suas batidas.

-"Tem sim Sess. Kagome não vive sem morangos.. o restante está na geladeira. Fique à vontade, você é da família agora!" disse dando um rápido beijo na boca dele.

-"Valeu Rin. Ah, o que você vai fazer?" ele perguntou curioso sobre o que ela faria para comerem.

-"Bem, como já é tarde vou fazer uma refeição bem leve. Tô pensando em fazer isca de peixe. Sango gosta muito de peixe, diz que faz bem pra memória, então sempre tem. Você gosta?" ela perguntou preocupada se ele gostaria.

-"Adoro. E ainda mais se for feito por você.." disse abraçando-a por trás.

-"Lindo! Então eu vou fazer sim!" ela virou-se e deu um beijo nele.

Se separaram e cada um foi fazer o que deveria. Rin pegou uma frigideira e colocou óleo, passou os pedacinhos de peixe numa farinha e os fritou. Pegou uma bandeja grande, colocou folhas de verduras para ficar bonito e arrumou os pedacinhos em cima das folhas. Colocou um potinho com um molho para peixes do lado e deixou esfriando. Sesshoumaru picou os morangos e kiwis em rodelas, e pegou uma tigela de vidro, parecida com aquelas tigelas de ponche. Metade da tigela ficou preenchida com os morangos e kiwis cortados. Despejou o sake completando até a boca da tigela. Colocou uma concha dentro, era uma bebida como o ponche, tirava-se a quantia com a concha e colocava-se num copinho de vidro mais largo. Era muito gostoso. A segunda opção, era o famoso 'Sex on the Beach'. Gelo, vodka, groselha primeiro e depois suco de laranja. A cor laranja do suco se misturava com o vinho da groselha, num degradé muito bonito.

Em pouco tempo, chegaram os dois novamente. Colocaram a tigela com sake e frutas na mesa de centro, juntamente com a bandeja de isca de peixe e mais 6 copos de Sex on the Beach, um para cada um era o suficiente. Vodka era uma bebida forte.

-"WOW!" Miroku e Inu Yasha ficaram com água na boca. Sango resolveu experimentar o sake com frutas e Kagome também. Rin também experimentou o sake, enquanto os homens preferiram a batida de vodka.

-"Nossa! Isso é uma delícia Sesshoumaru! É só sake, morango e kiwi?" Sango perguntou deliciando-se com o sabor da bebida.

-"É. É muito fácil de saber, e fica bom. Geralmente é uma bebida para mulheres. Tem um efeito meio afrodisíaco pelo que dizem." Respondeu lembrando-se de quando trampou nas festas de faculdade.

-"Hm.. tem um sabor doce, sensual. Talvez seja por isso que é pra nós, mulheres." Kagome completou, orgulhosa por ser mulher.

-"Está muito bom mesmo Sess.. vai me ensinar a fazer batidas um dia hein." Rin pediu, bebendo mais um gole da bebida.

-"Eu também quero aprender!" Kagome falou alto. Aliás, ela sempre falava alto.

-"Eu também quero!" Sango também queria. Inu Yasha e Miroku ficaram com um pouco de ciúmes, mas nem ligaram. A batida de vodka estava muito boa também.

Inu Yasha pegou um pedaço do peixe de Rin e experimentou. Estava muito bom também. Miroku também pegou. Todos pegaram e elogiaram.

Sesshoumaru pegou uma rodela de morango e segurou-a com os dentes.

-"Pega." Falou à Rin.

Rin foi ao encontro da boca dele e pegou o morango com a sua própria boca. Comeu e fez uma cara de satisfação.

-"Delicioso." Ela respondeu olhando-o com malícia.

-"Obrigado." Ele respondeu olhando-a do mesmo jeito.

-"Ah, e o morango também estava gostoso." Rin respondeu se aproximando mais dele.

Sesshoumaru adorou ouvir aquilo.

Todos olhavam para o casal. Com ares maliciosos, curiosos.

Sango bebeu dois copos do sake com frutas, e arriscava agora uma batida de vodka. Daria o troco em Miroku essa noite.

-"Ei.. hic.. amooorrr.. você tem umas pernas hein.. olha só essas coxas!" ela disse escorregando a mão nas coxas do namorado. Estava bêbada, estava descontando tudo. Quando ele bebia e a deixava irritada, agora era a vez dela.

Todos olhavam com olhos arregalados para ela.

-"Que bunda hein Mi.. hic…" continuou, agora com a mão no traseiro dele. Miroku olhava assustado para Sango, agora sabia como ela se sentia.

Kagome começou a rir da situação. Também estava tomando uma batida de vodka, e como Sango, também estava começando a ficar alegrinha.

-"I-Inuzinho.. hic.. estou com sono.." ela dizia entre soluços, deixando a cabeça pender no ombro dele. (é que o álcool só acelera o metabolismo da pessoa, então uma pessoa enérgica, se ficar bêbada, só fica mais enérgica ainda, e uma sonolenta como a Kagome, só fica com mais sono, mais mole. Mas Sango.. muda completamente!)

-"Até você Kagome?" ele perguntou rindo e segurando-a. achou engraçado, era o primeiro porre da namorada. Nada sério, serviria como lição a dor de cabeça no dia seguinte.

-"Acho que a culpa é minha.. hehehe" Sesshoumaru se divertia. Era engraçado Miroku estar sendo assediado pela namorada e Kagome contando quantos dedos tinha, e nunca acertar.

-"Sango! Controle-se!" Miroku gritava tentando se afastar dela. Ela estava uma tarada!

-"Ora.. vo-você pode.. e.. hic.. eu não posso!" ela perguntou gargalhando lentamente e correndo, ou tentando correr atrás dele.

Todos se divertiam com a situação. No fim, acabaram dormindo na sala mesmo. Kagome dormiu no ombro de Inu Yasha no sofá, Sesshoumaru dormiu no colo de Rin num outro sofá, e Miroku dormiu em cima de uma estante esperando Sango deixá-lo em paz, e de tanto esperar, acabou dormindo em cima da estante. E Sango acabou dormindo toda torta em cima de uma mesa na frente da estante.

Tinham se divertido muito, dado muitas risadas. Miroku talvez tenha finalmente aprendido a lição. Mas infelizmente, como o efeito do álcool, o medo dos assédios de Sango também foi temporário. Mas o que importava, era que duas pessoas, carentes de viver e amar, se uniram.

Rin sonhava com Sesshoumaru enquanto dormia..

**Minna-san! **

**Tah eu sei ki foi td mt rápido. Mas como a mitz jah percebeu, vai ter sim uns probleminhas por aih.. e os caps seram curtos msmo, de 7 a 10 paginas. Mas terah bastante caps! **

**Tem tanta coisa pra rolar ainda..**

**To quaaasse terminando o 3° cap da memories..**

**Tah meio difícil**

**Eu sei oq escrever, mas num to conseguindo passah direito pro papel**

**Pra pagina no word neh ¬¬''**

**E essas coisas aki ki o Sess fez.. mew.. eu tomei uma vez esse sake aih com morango e kiwi**

**Eh a coisa mais maravilhosa e gostosa do mundo das bebidas !**

**E não, eu num toco violão não xD eu sabia uma música soh, e com dois acordes :B!**

**E td aconteceu rápido pq geralmente eh assim no mundo dos jovens.. as vezes parece q os sentimentos dos jovens eh mais intenso, talvez pq na adolescência td seja mais intenso msm**

**Eh tão gostoso isso xDD **

**E ainda mais na época do cazuza, onte tinha mt gente promiscua.. mas nmg aih eh promiscuo hein!**

**Eh o famoso 'ficar' de hj em dia.. mas nem Sess nem Rin são de ficar.**

**São pessoas mais sérias, que querem companheirismo.. e eles teram mt isso x)!**

**Mandem reviews :D **

**to mt felizzz hauha **

**soh isso eu axo!**

**Bom**

**Logo logo eu atualizo a memories ntaum..**

**Kissus !**

**Já ne o/**

**By le :D**


	3. Minha flor, meu bebê

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha não me pertence.

**Amor Inventado**

**-**

Minha flor, meu bêbê

-

Sango foi a primeira a acordar. Uma forte dor de cabeça tirou seu sono e a fez levantar. Assustou-se quando percebeu quase ter caído no chão, viu que aquilo não era a sua cama. Era a mesa. Lembrou-se de que havia bebido na noite anterior. E também das conseqüências..

-"Tranqueira. Teve o que merecia." Disse olhando com expressão sonolenta e brava quando olhou pra cima e viu o namorado dormindo e babando em cima da estante.

Foi para a cozinha e ficou surpresa ao ver que Rin já tinha feito todo o café da manha. Todas as manhãs ela fazia, mas era sábado.. e era muito cedo ainda.

-"Bom dia Sango! Está de ressaca né?" perguntou não contendo um riso ao ver a expressão de cansaço no rosto da amiga.

-"Muito engraçado Rin." A outra respondeu, indo sentar-se à mesa.

-"Desculpa Sango, mas é que foi muito engraçado o Miroku fugindo de você." Rin falou, enquanto fazia vários omeletes.

-"Rin, por que acordou tão cedo?" Sango perguntou enquanto passava manteiga numa fatia de pão.

-"Não sei. Quando acordei tomei cuidado para que Sesshy não acordasse.. vou acordá-lo direito depois. Todos nós acabamos dormindo na sala.." respondeu ajeitando os omeletes num prato.

-"Ahn.. estou vendo que o café da manhã está bem farto hoje. Por que isso?" continuou perguntando, só por curiosidade.

-"Ora Sango, não estamos só nos três hoje. Aliás, todo o final de semana. E homem come muito, você sabe. Principalmente Inu Yasha e Miroku." Rin respondeu dando risada, era engraçado vê-los comendo, ou melhor, devorando a comida.

-"É verdade, não tinha pensado nisso. Preciso colocar Miroku pra dormir com os cachorros hoje." Sango disse calmamente para a amiga.

-"Cachorros? Nós não temos cachorros Sango!" ela respondeu dando risada, achou que a amiga ainda estava bêbada.

-"Pois a partir de hoje nós teremos. Vou comprar uma gatinha também. Um primo meu vai montar uma pet shop aqui por perto.. e os cachorrinhos dele deram cria. Ele vai me dar alguns filhotinhos." Sango respondeu dando um sorriso.

-"Alguns? Quantos e de que raça você vai pegar?" Rin perguntou interessada, adorava bichinhos.

-"Sei lá, temos um quintal tão grande aí fora. Ele tem um casal de whippets. São uma gracinha Rin! Vou pegar uma fêmea. Ele estava tratando de uma rotweiller grávida também. Ele também é veterinário! E os donos não estão querendo dar os filhotinhos. Vou pegar um machinho. Você que algum Rin? Ele tem de tudo.." Sango continuava a falar enquanto comia seu pão com manteiga.

-"Ai eu quero sim! Quero uma whippet fêmea também! São cachorros de corrida.. vai ser legal. Vou poder correr com ela à tarde.. ela eu e o Sesshy! Traga uma branca e beginha pra mim Sango." Rin disse super feliz. Iria adorar ter um cachorrinho.

-"Certo. Por que não vamos juntas pra lá então? Vou agora de manhã mesmo. Aí a gente pode comprar a casinha, caminhas, rações e brinquedinhos já.. meu primo tem cada coisa fofa pra cachorro! Você não tem idéia!" Sango disse com os olhos brilhando. Adorava animais, e seria muito bom ter um rotweiller para fingir de bravo para ameaçar Miroku.

-"Ta ótimo então. Posso chamar o Sesshy Sango?" Rin perguntou enquanto lavava a louça do que já tinha comido.

-"Pode sim, vai ser até bom por que vamos precisar de ajuda pra carregar tanta coisa." Sango respondeu tomando um gole de chá mate.

-"Beleza. Vou chamá-lo para irmos então." Rin disse.

-"Ok. Vou subir pra me arrumar." Sango disse levando seu prato e copo para a pia, e subindo para se trocar.

oOo

Rin se aproximou de Sesshoumaru, que dormia tranqüilamente no sofá.

Começou beijando levemente a testa dele, a bochecha, a pontinha do nariz.. viu que ele não acordava. Começou a beijá-lo várias vezes então, fazendo cócegas.

Achou tão bonitinho quando ele acordou reclamando..

-"Então era você Rin.. Eu estava tendo um sonho tão legal.. e você interrompeu." Disse fingindo-se de incomodado.

-"Hm.. e que sonho era esse?" ela perguntou com ares divertidos.

-"Esse." Ele disse e a puxou para cima dele para dar-lhe um belo e delicioso beijo de bom dia.

-"Nossa.. bem que eu queria ser acordada assim todos os dias.." ela disse sorrindo para ele.

-"Eu que o diga gata. Acordar com beijos seus.. não tem coisa mais gostosa." Ele respondeu também sorrindo para ela. Um sorriso jovem, sincero.

-"Sesshy venha comer. Eu e Sango vamos a um lugar, e vamos precisar de você pra ajudar a gente." Disse dando um rápido beijo nele de novo.

-"Tá.." ele respondeu se levantando, e foi tomar seu café da manhã.

-"Caraca.. tudo isso só no café?" ele perguntou surpreso ao ver a mesa farta.

-"Ah Sesshy.. não estamos só eu, Sango e Kagome né. E você também está aqui.. fiz pra você! Seu irmão disse que você adorava capuccino.. e panquecas." Ela disse um pouco envergonhada.

-"Linda.. você é a melhor!" ele disse a pegando nos braços e dando um beijo muito apaixonado naquela boca que ele tanto já amava. Depois sentou-se e começou a comer suas panquecas.

-"Veja se está bom assim. Não sei se você gosta mais quente ou mais frio, então deixei morno." Ela disse trazendo o capuccino dele.

Ele experimentou.

-"Rin.. está perfeito. Dá até pra gente casar desse jeito.." ele disse brincando, mas com ponta de verdade.

Rin sorriu como nunca tinha sorrido para ele. E ele ficou todo derretido com aquele sorriso.. não era má idéia pedi-la em casamento, mas ainda não estava na hora. Ela era muito nova, mas esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário.

Adorou a idéia dela ter feito o que ele mais gostava no café da manhã.. sempre tão carinhosa com ele. Ele nunca teve isso.. só da mãe. Mas nunca de alguma namorada, de alguma garota. E faria de tudo para ter isso sempre. Logo logo seria a vez dela receber tantos mimos..

-"Rin, estava uma delícia." Ele disse a abraçando pela cintura.

-"Obrigada. Ainda bem que você gostou." Ela respondeu sorrindo.

-"Ah Sesshy, vou subir pra me arrumar com Sango, suas roupas estão nas malas na sala de televisão."

-"Mas eu não trouxe roupas, eu ia buscá-las hoje, não sabia que passaria a noite aqui." Ele respondeu surpreso.

-"Ah parece que Inu Yasha e os outros passaram na sua casa ontem e já pegaram tudo que precisava. Roupas, coisas de higiene e dinheiro." Ela respondeu normalmente.

-"Ahn.. preciso dizer obrigado depois então. Bom, vá lá com Sango, te espero aqui embaixo." Disse dando um rápido beijo na boca dela.

Rin apenas sorriu e subiu as escadas no outro cômodo indo para seu quarto e se trocando. Colocou uma calça corsário bem justa, de um jeans escuro e uma camiseta baby look vermelha, com estampas divertidas. Nos pé, tênis esportivo com meia bem curtinha, quase não aparecendo. Não era uma roupa arrumada, mas a calça permitia que quem a olhasse, percebesse as pernas bem torneadas, resultado de corridas todas as tardes, há um bom tempo já. Aprendera com Sango a praticar esportes.

Prendeu o longo cabelo negro num alto rabo de cavalo, deixando a franja solta. Básica e bonita. Passou um perfume esportivo mas muito gostoso também. Estava pronta.

Quando desceu, viu que Sango e Sesshoumaru já estavam esperando-a. ele estava lindo.. estava como ela, esportivo. E Sango também.

Ele estava com calça jeans comprida, e uma camiseta amarela bem viva. Uma estampa de um carinha andando de skate ilustrava a camiseta. Parecia um menino. Um menino crescido. Estava lindo!

E sango, estava com uma calça como a dela, mas branca, e com uma camisetinha verde, escrito 'Brasil' em amarelo ouro no peito. Sango adorava aquele país. Tinha tudo que ela gostava, praias, sol, gente bonita e shows de rock nacional. Como todos ali na república, ela também era fã de Cazuza e etc.

Sesshoumaru ficou olhando-a se aproximar dele. Que corpo lindo ela tinha.. parecido com o de Sango, mas Rin tinha menos busto. Mas mesmo assim, era bastante. Ela era linda demais.

-"Vamos então?" Sango perguntou dando pulinhos até a porta.

-"Vamos. Deixei o café em cima da mesa, quando os outros acordarem acho que vão sacar que está lá né. Deixei um bilhete também, avisando que voltaríamos antes do almoço. Podemos ir sim!" Rin disse sorrindo, estava ansiosa para pegar sua cachorrinha.

E seguiram os três pra fora. Sesshoumaru abriu a porta para que Rin entrasse, entrou também e Sango já estava dentro. Deu a partia e perguntou onde iriam.

-"Vamos numa pet shop que meu primo abriu aqui perto. Ele tem uns filhotinhos para dar, e eu e Rin queremos."

-"É, eu vou pegar um whippet pra correr comigo. Sango também, vai pegar um whippet, um rotweiller, e uma gatinha. Ah, e não podemos esquecer da Kagome! Vamos comprar um gatinho pra ela também, esses dias ela viu um gatinho numa pet shop e ficou com vontade." Rin ia contando a história ao namorado, e Sango ia dando instruções de como chegar na pet shop.

-"Chegamos, é aqui!" Sango disse apontando para a pet shop nova. Era uma graça! Era azul claro, com o nome e umas patinhas em amarelinho. Tinha uma vitrine com roupinhas e acessórios para cães, gatos, etc. Rin se apaixonou pelas coleiras.

-"Oi primo!" Sango correu em direção do primo e deu-lhe um abraço. Fazia pouco tempo que não se viam, mas eram muito amigos desde a infância.

-"Oi prima! Veio buscar os filhotes né?" ele perguntou sorrindo.

-"Vim sim. Ah, essa é a Rin, ela também vai pegar um filhote. E esse é o Sesshoumaru, namorado dela. E vocês dois, esse é o meu primo, Bankotsu." Sango fez uma breve apresentação entre eles e pediu para ver os cachorrinhos.

-"Por aqui, por favor." O homem educado indicou o caminho para os três irem ver as miniaturas de animais.

-"Aiiii que liiiiiiindos!" Sango e Rin pareciam duas patricinhas quando viram os filhotinhos brincando, todos pequenininhos e molinhos. Uma graça!

-"Quero esses dois primo. Você disse que tinha filhote de gatos também, posso ver? Kagome, outra amiga minha quer um gatinho. Vou fazer uma surpresa para ela." Sango disse já com os dois filhotes que havia escolhido em seus braços. Uma fêmea de whippet e um machinho bem dorminhoco de rotweiller.

Rin percorreu os filhotes com os olhos, e viu uma mocinha que andava meio torta, quase cambaleando. Achou-a linda. Estava certa de que seria aquela sua nova companheira.

-"Vou levar essa." Ela disse ao veterinário, e apontando para a escolhida já em seus braços.

-"Hm.. tem certeza moça? Ela nasceu doente." Ele disse um pouco sério a ela.

-"Ah.. mas é uma doença séria? Ela corre risco de vida?" Rin perguntou com pena na voz.

-"Ah não, não. É normal alguns filhotes nascerem assim. É só dar um coquetel de um remédio para ela até que ela tenha 8 meses. Depois disso, ela já estava curada e não cambaleia mais. Mas enquanto for pequenininha, vai precisar de um pouco mais de atenção do que qualquer filhote. As vezes ela vai cansar de andar muito, e você vai precisar cuidar dela. Mas não é nada grave não. Ela pode querer ficar dormindo também, mas nada que muito carinho e atenção não resolva." Ele respondeu sorrindo, deixando Rin tranqüila.

-"Então é ela mesma que eu vou levar!" disse sorrindo para o primo de Sango.

-"Não é linda Sesshy?" ela perguntou toda meiga para o namorado, mostrando a cachorrinha aninhada e bocejando em seu colo.

-"É linda mesmo.. é a sua cara." Ele respondeu fazendo um carinho na cachorrinha e brincando com ela como todo mundo faz com os cachorrinhos, filhotes ou não.

-"Rin! Veja os que eu escolhi que lindos!" Sango vinha com 4 nanicos nos braços, curiosos e com cara de malandros. 2 cachorrinhos e 2 gatinhos.

-"Olha Rin! A gatinha é minha! Esse gato é pra Kagome. Ele fala.. ele fala Buyo. Legal né?" Sango perguntava interessada naquela especialidade do gato.

-"Legal sim.. quero só ver ele falar depois!" Rin fez carinho nos bichinhos que estavam com Sango.

-"Olha a gata Rin. Vai chamar Kirara. Linda né?" Sango perguntava para a amiga, olhando com carinho para a gatinha que agora estava deitada em seu ombro.

-"Bom, vamos escolher as caminhas e casinhas então?" Rin propôs a Sango.

-"Tome Sesshy." Rin disse colocando a sua cachorrinha na mão dele.

-"Tome os meus também Sesshoumaru." Sango disse também dando seus filhotes para ele segurar.

Quem visse daria risada. Sesshoumaru se matando pra conseguir segurar todos de uma vez só.. e a gatinha de Sango estava brincando com seu cabelo, fazendo vários nós nas longas madeixas prateadas.

Por fim, escolheram uma caminha para cada um. Para os cachorros, todas iguais, só mudavam as cores. Eram de estampa de patinhas, a da cachorrinha de Rin era vermelha com patinhas brancas, a do rotweiller era preta com patinhas cinza e a da outra cachorrinha de Sango era branca com patinhas vermelhas, o contrário da de Rin. Para a gatinha, Sango escolheu uma cor de rosa, com um lacinho de fita também rosa na frente. As duas decidiram uma azul escuro com detalhes em vermelho para o gato de Kagome.

-"Agora as coleiras! Vi uma mais linda do que a outra quando entramos!" Rin disse e indo procurar a coleira para sua cachorrinha, seguida de Sango.

Escolheu uma vermelha, com pingente de bolinha, prateada. Quando decidisse o nome, gravaria lá. (N/A: Rin adorava vermelho!)

Sango escolheu uma amarela para o rotweiller, com pingente de ossinho. Para a fêmea, escolheu uma rosa com pingente de coração, gravaria 'Mila' lá, seria o nome dela, e uma azul escura com pingente dourado escrito 'Buyo" para o gato de Kagome. E para a gatinha, escolheu uma super charmosa, a cara da gata que era toda metida, era vermelha e tinha strass por toda a volta. Chique.

Escolheram uma casinha grande para os cães, que ficariam no quintal. Era de um tipo de plástico, muito resistente. Grande, e dava pra por comida e água dentro também, para não precisarem sair quando chovesse quando os donos não estivessem em casa para deixá-los para dentro. Compraram ração, brinquedinhos e Rin comprou o remédio para a sua cachorrinha. Logo ela estaria melhor, e já poderia sair correndo com ela. Afinal, era uma raça que atingia até 60 Km/h.

Pagaram tudo ao primo de Sango, que deu um bom desconto pois era sua prima, e também por que tinham comprado bastante coisa de uma só vez.

Voltaram para a entrada da loja e não resistiram a gargalhar quando viram o estado de Sesshoumaru..

Ele estava com o nariz vermelho, o cabelo liso todo cheio de nós e a gatinha pendurava em uma das madeixas, e o outro gato dormia em cima de sua cabeça. O rotweiller dormia preguiçoso em seus braços, e as duas cachorrinhas brincavam uma com a outra também nos braços dele.

-"Sesshy por que seu nariz está vermelho?" Rin perguntou dando risada.

Sou alérgico a gatos Rin. Se vocês ACHTIM! tivessem me fala- ACHTIM! do que teriam gatos ACHTIM! aqui, eu não teria vindo.." ele falava irritado com aqueles gatinhos chatos que ficavam de enrolando em seu cabelo e dormindo em cima dele.

-"Ai Sesshy.. só você mesmo.." Rin disse ainda rindo, e deu um beijo na ponta do nariz dele.

-"Dá ele aqui, fica só com os cachorros." Rin disse pegando os gatinhos. Sango iria dirigindo.

-"... ¬¬" foi a resposta de Sesshoumaru. O que ela não pedia sorrindo que ele não fazia chorando?

Quando voltaram à república, os três ainda estavam dormindo. Inu Yasha e Miroku praticamente babavam enquanto dormiam, e Kagome falava besteiras sozinha. Se mexia, ela sempre sonhava e ficava fantasiando o seu sonho inconscientemente. Às vezes caía da cama.

-"Vamos estreiar meu rotweiller. A função dele será botar medo no Miroku e me proteger das mãos safadas dele." Pegou o cachorro e colocou-o perto do rosto adormecido de Miroku, pra ver o que ele faria.

Viu que o cãozinho esticava as patinhas para o moço, como se quisesse ir pra perto dele. Sango colocou-o deitado ao lado do namorado, para ver o que aconteceria.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Sango quando ela viu que o cãozinho se acomodou entre os braços de Miroku, dormindo junto com ele.

-"Era pra ele ter mordido o Miroku.. droga." Sango estava irritada, e isso era engraçado.

Rin e Sesshoumaru continham a risada, sabiam que não seria prudente rir d Sango nesse momento.

Acharam melhor soltar os bichinhos pela casa, para já irem se acostumando.

O gato de Kagome, Buyo, subiu escalando pelo sofá, já que ainda era muito novinho para conseguir dar um simples pulo alto. Foi se aninhar no ombro de Inu Yasha..

-"Ah..Ah..Ahhh-ACTHIM!" agora era Inu Yasha que espirrava. E que espirro..

-"Maldição! Que gato é esse?" perguntou já berrando e acordando Kagome e Miroku. Era pouco escandaloso..

Sango contou toda a história para ele e Kagome, que já estava consciente o suficiente para ouvir sem que Sango tivesse que repetir tudo de novo depois.

-"Ai Sangooooooooooooo! Ele é lindo! É fofo! E é gordiiinho!" Kagome agradecia com o gato na mão e abraçando Sango, esmagando o gato.

-"E essa gracinha aqui.. é pra mim Sangozinha?" Miroku perguntava esfregando a bocheca no cachorrinho, e este o lambia com alegria e abanando o rabinho.

-"Não Miroku.. ele é meu. Dá ele aqui." Ela foi até o namorado, pisando pesado e pegou o cachorrinho das mãos dele. Na hora, o bichinho começou a chorar.

-"Mas o que..?" Sango perguntava incrédula. Colocou o bichinho perto de Miroku e ele abanava o rabo e latia para ele. Não era possível que o cachorro que ela tinha comprado para _atacar_ o namorado safado, tivesse _afinidade_ com sua futura presa. Que traição!

-"Não acredito.. seu feio!" Segurou o cachorrinho bem perto de seu rosto e olhou feio para ele. Foi engraçado os dois se encarando com olhares desafiadores. E ele dando uma lambida na ponta do nariz de Sango. Sango apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. Parecia que ele que _defenderia Miroku dela_.. rendeu-se. Entregou o cãozinho para o lado inimigo.

-"Oi.. bunitinhu.. você é uma belezinha sabia? Vai me proteger da Sangozinha malvada né?" ele dizia para provocar a namorada que tanto amava. E amava também o dotes físicos dela..

-"Se você disser mais alguma besteira, eu ponho a Kirara pra brigar com seu cachorro. E arranhar sua cara!" ela disse já gritando, perdia a paciência facilmente com ele. Era uma tranqueira, mas tinha uma cara de anjo.. ás vezes se confundia com o rosto lindo e calmo dele, com as safadezas que ele fazia.

-"Ei essa aí parece uma gelatina andando." Inu Yasha olhava a cachorrinha de Rin andando e cambaleando. Caiu sentada e mostrou a língua para ele, causando muitos risos em todos.

-"É uma doença que dá em filhotes Inu Yasha. Com remédio passa, logo logo." Rin explicou.

-"Mesmo assim, parece uma mini gelatina andando.." ele continuou, indo brincar com a cachorrinha, sentado no chão.

-"É isso Inu Yasha! Ela vai se chamar Gelatina!" Rin falava com os olhos brilhando, estava confusa com nomes e esse ela tinha adorado.

-"É, vai ficar bonitinho Rin!" Kagome também tinha gostado.

-"Combina com ela Rin, podemos chama-la de Gel, curtinho assim também é uma graça." Sango disse concordando com o novo nome da cachorrinha que agora estava tentando pegar os dedos que Inu Yasha movia de propósito para brincar com ela.

-"Mais tarde levo o pingente dela pra gravar 'Gelatina'. Decidam o nome do rotweiller para gravar também. Sango já deu nome para os seus animais, e o de Kagome já tinha nome." Rin disse lembrando-se dos nomes deles para levar pra gravar os pingentes de uma só vez.

-"Hm.. que nome eu posso te dar? Você é meio grande pra um filhote de rotweiller.. maior do que o normal. Vai ficar do tamanho de um Leão quando crescer." Disse brincando, mas era meio verdade. Ele seria maior do que a maioria dos cachorros quando crescesse.

-"Leão. Vai se chamar Leão." Disse sorrindo para Rin, que levaria o pingente dele também pra gravar.

Sango quis tirar sarro daquele nome, pois o cachorro era um banana. Mas era de Miroku agora.. fazer o quê.

-"Tá.." disse Rin com uma gota na cabeça.

-"Ah, o que vamos comer hoje?" perguntou Kagome, olhando no relógio e vendo que já estava quase na hora do almoço.

-"Ah.. vamos comer no shopping, não estou afim de cozinhar hoje. Com mais três pessoas aqui, é o dobro de louças!" Rin respondeu levemente irritada, lembrando-se de quanta louça tinha para lavar.

-"Ótima idéia Rin!" Sango disse feliz da vida. Adorava almoçar no shopping, tinha vários tipos de comida, e hoje comeria numa churrascaria.

-"Mas e os cachorros? Não pode levar animal no shopping!" Kagome disse preocupada em deixá-los sozinhos.

-"A gente vai levar né Kagome.. se for cachorro pequeno pode sim. É só tomar conta direito, e tomar cuidado pra eles não fazerem as necessidades dentro do shopping.." Rin respondeu, indo buscar as coleiras.

-"Ah então beleza." Kagome respondeu de volta.

-"Vamos então gente? Tô morrendo de fome!" Sango disse fazendo cara de sofrimento e passando a mão no estômago.

Cada um colocou uma coleira em seu animal de estimação e rumaram para o shopping, todos no carro de Sesshoumaru.

oOo

Inu Yasha olhava feio para Buyo, por que Kagome dava mais atenção para ele. Miroku brincava e segurava seu cão babão com carinho no colo, como se fosse um bebê. Sango não conseguia acreditar.. como um pit bull, poderia ser tão banana quando Miroku. A dupla perfeita..

Rin fazia carinho em Gelatina, que ia dormindo tranquilamente em seu colo. Sesshoumaru só seguia caminho até o shopping, olhando discretamente para Rin, e adorava a cena que via. Achava-a tão linda e delicada. Nem imaginava o quão maluca Rin era quando tinha show do Cazuza.

Chegaram no shopping, e foram procurar um self-service para comerem, todos tinham concordado em comer churrasco.

Não demoraram para comer, deram uma volta, e Sesshoumaru mudou de feliz e sorridente para sério e cauteloso. Tinha visto Kagura, e ela estava vindo em direção dele..

Rin viu que ele olhava sério para a mulher que vinha caminhando, e também que todos os outros olhavam-na com desprezo. Achou estranho.

-"Oi Sesshy.. não perde tempo hein?" disse cumprimentando-o dando um beijo na bochecha dele, e posando de sensual, que realmente era.

-"Não me chame de Sesshy. E a fila anda Kagura, e eu estou numa bem melhor do que foi com você." Sesshoumaru disse seco, abraçando Rin pela cintura ao seu lado. Kagura olhou feio para Rin.

-"Quem é essa aí?" Kagura perguntou apontando com pouco caso para Rin.

-"É a minha NAMORADA." Ele respondeu, sabendo que ela já sabia disso, só queria fazer pose..

-"Que decadência hein Sesshy.." Kagura se pronunciou, achando-se linda.

-"Decandência quem teve foi você, senão o Sesshy não estaria comigo agora.. e se você já tiver acabado, vaza daqui que o seu perfume tá me enjoando." Rin respondeu, calma e simples, ao que Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha e Miroku se assustaram um pouco, não sabiam que ela era curta e grossa, parecia tão delicada.. Sango e Kagome esconderam o riso, sabiam que Rin era jogo duro e que não era tão boazinha quanto parecia.

-"Affe.. essa pirralha acha que pode.." Kagura tentou não perder a pose.

-"Tô podendo tanto que o Sesshoumaru quis namorar COMIGO. Tô podendo tanto que ele preferiu a MIM, do que à uma mulher usada como você. E ah, eu tô podendo tanto que você morre de inveja de mim. Nem me conhece!" Rin falava tão calma, sabia que era superior à Kagura. Não era metida, claro, mas com relação à Kagura.. não tinha nem comparação.

Kagura não sabia onde enfiar a cara, estava sem respostas, bufou e fez cara de birra.

-"Nem queira conhecer a Rin Kagura! Não tem noção do que ela é capaz.. ha há!" Kagome disse não conseguindo se conter dos risos.

-"É isso aí. Agora vaza daqui sua oferecida." Rin disse agarrando-se a Sesshoumaru, que apenas sorria discretamente para Kagura. Adorou o que Rin fez.. nem imaginava!

Kagura olhou para o chão, e gritou ao ver sua sandália caríssima, com xixi de cachorro, pois Gelatina estava urinando em cima dela. E abanando o rabo. E olhando para ela com aquela cara de sapeca.

-"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Kagura foi embora incrédula por ter perdido aquele monumento para uma pirralha. Queria Sesshoumaru só por que ele era lindo, gostoso e herdaria um bom dinheiro da mãe. Não se conformava de ter preferido Naraku à ele..

-"Caramba hein Rin.. pavorou!" Miroku gritou animado, junto de Inu Yasha.

-"Rin.. foi show. É isso aí gata!" Sango deu um tapinha nas costas de Rin.

-"É.. viu só Sesshy? Você tem uma menina de ouro na mão.." Kagome disse cutucando o abdome de Sesshoumaru com o cotovelo.

-"É.. uma menina de ouro mesmo." Disse abraçando-a pela cintura e dando um leve beijo nos lábios dela, ao que ela respondeu com um sorriso convencido, de propósito. Um sorriso lindo, que só ela sabia dar.

-"Bora então gente. Logo é carnaval, e eu tô ajeitando um lugar pra gente ir, no litoral paulista. Vai ser show galera." Miroku disse animado, chamando a atenção de todos.

-"Que? Nós vamos viajar no carnaval?" Kagome perguntou feliz da vida, estava mesmo querendo dar uma esfriada.

-"Yeah.. se tudo der certo, a gente vai sim." Miroku respondeu sorrindo para Sango.

-"Batuta.." Inu Yasha disse, também animado com a idéia.

-"Caramba.. vai ser legal. Né Sess?" Rin perguntou olhando para ele.

-"É.. vai ser legal." Sesshoumaru respondeu para ela, pensativo. Aquela idéia tinha lhe dado ouuuuutras idéias..

**Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee \o/**

**Td bom com vcs minna-san xD?**

**Hehehe**

**Bom**

**Espero q vcs tenham gostado desse cap..**

**Gelatina era o nome de uma cachorra da minha voh q cresceu comigo**

**I ela foi sacrificada esses dias pq ela não comia mais, de velhice msm.. si eu tenho 15 anos, ela tbm tinha 15, i 15 x 7.. mts anos neh ;\**

**Essa doença existe msm o.o por isso ki ela xamava gelatina xD mas a gente xamava ela de gel msm xD**

**Bom**

**Atualizei essa i a memories of titanic finalmente **

**Mandem reviews please ii to carente disso ii**

**Mandem sugestões tbm.. ajuda mt x)!**

**Bom**

**Axo q eh soh! **

**Vo tentah atualizah o qto antes**

**To com mt prova.. soh essa semana eu tenho 11 TT (&$¨#&&!)**

**Bjos pra vcs x)**

**Xs**

**By le :D**


End file.
